Sora to Shoutotsu
by Akashi Seijuros
Summary: [Levi/Eren] —¡¿Por qué, por qué! —Eren intenta ordenar sus palabras, como si no pudiera formar las frases correctas para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento. Tomando la camisa negra de Levi con un puño, y la otra mano vacilante quedando en el aire, como si estuviera a punto de darle un puñetazo. [TRADUCCIÓN]


___Traducción y edición por ____Akashi Seijuros_ | Original por Kaspian | PG13 | [Universo Alterno] | Levi/Eren [RIREN]

* * *

**Sora to Shoutotsu**

* * *

**一**

Eren tiene la costumbre de ir al bosque cada vez que termina sus clases. Porque es el único lugar donde puede encontrar un breve momento de paz o puede estudiar sin que nadie lo interrumpa. El bosque se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad donde Eren vivía. Y una ciudad grande se encuentra cerca de él, ahí es donde Eren va a la universidad.

Un día en especial, ha salido temprano de clase. Le toma un tiempo el llegar, pero después de un rato suspira profundamente, con alivio, cuando comienza a ver los arboles desde la distancia. Es hermoso y muy relajante. El castaño alza la vista, observando los rayos de sol, los cuales se logran asomar por encima de las hojas verdes de los árboles. Le gusta mucho este lugar.

Durante varios meses, este ha sido su escondite, por lo que sabe a dónde ir. Él sabe dónde está su lugar secreto, Eren vuelve su mirada hacia el frente y sigue un pequeño sendero, que es la ruta que normalmente usa para llegar allí.

_El ambiente es diferente hoy_, piensa para sí mismo. Hay algo que se siente extraño, fuera de lugar.

Cuando llega a su sitio habitual, ve a una persona sentada, recargada contra _su_ árbol de sauce. Por un momento, piensa en volver por donde llego, pero su enorme curiosidad lo vence, pues se encontraba bastante sorprendido de ver a alguien por ahí, nunca se había encontrado a nadie mas en el bosque.

Se acerca al extraño sigilosamente, sin hacer demasiado ruido. Camina alrededor del tronco del árbol y observa al extraño. Parece estar dormido, sentado con la espalda apoyada en contra del tronco, y las piernas cruzadas. _Debe tener alrededor de quince años o algo así_, piensa. Se agacha con el fin de obtener una mejor vista del muchacho.

El chico tenía cabello negro con un corte extraño. Era pálido, y su piel parecía algo frágil. Pero tenía una mandíbula fuerte y rasgos afilados, a pesar de su edad. Eren admite que es atractivo, de una manera u otra.

Aún así, lo que hace que Eren sienta curiosidad, es la ropa que el chico estaba usando. Sólo traía una camisa desmenuzada de los bordes y unos pantalones algo agujerados. Su ropa en general se encontraba en mal estado, aunque no estaba sucia.

Algo parece atorarse en la garganta de Eren al notar los músculos del chico, aunque el muchacho aún no parecía haber alcanzado la madurez o la altura máxima. Tiene una sensación incómoda en el estómago, pensando que eso no podía ser normal en el aspecto de un chico promedio.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron bruscamente, eran gises, y fija su vista en Eren rápidamente, causándole a éste casi gritar de sorpresa, ahora alejándose, cayendo sentado en medio del suelo del bosque.

—Me has asustado —Eren suspira después de un minuto, cerrando los ojos, tratando de pensar en lo que debía de hacer ahora. En cual seria la mejor manera de excusar su comportamiento y el hecho de que había estado mirando al extraño dormir durante el último par de minutos.

El muchacho no dijo nada. Se encontraba en la misma posición, observando a Eren con una mirada inmutable en sus ojos. Ni un solo músculo en la cara del chico se movió. Lo único audible en el lugar era la exhalación pesada del castaño, recuperándose del shock, y el ruido del bosque, con los insectos zumbando a la distancia.

Siente un rubor extendiéndose en sus mejillas, inclina la cabeza y se disculpa. El chico sigue sin moverse un centímetro, solo parpadea y continua mirándolo.

Puede parecer que la mejor idea fuera irse. Sin embargo, darse por vencido no está en la naturaleza de Eren, por lo que en lugar de eso, se queda.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico abre la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero no sale ningún sonido de ella, cuando Eren se acerca un poco más hacia él, el muchacho inmediatamente se tensa y cambia su postura, como si estuviera listo para saltarle encima y hacer algo impulsivo.

Eren se congela.

—Levi —el muchacho dice con voz ronca.

—Levi... —repite, saboreando el nombre en su lengua, repitiéndolo un par de veces—. Es un nombre único —añade, frotándose detrás de su cuello—. ¡Ah sí!, mi nombre es Eren.

—Eren —el chico, o Levi, dice. Algo se ablanda en sus ojos, y ahora una mirada curiosa aparece en su rostro.

Termina sentado junto a Levi, descansando como habitualmente lo hacía en el tronco del árbol. No hablan mucho. Sólo brevemente. Sin embargo, cada vez que Eren menciona algo acerca de su familia, su ciudad natal o de sus amigos, Levi se anima a hacerlo, sólo un poco, mostrando signos de interés.

Le explica por qué viene aquí de vez en cuando.

—Te he visto aquí antes —dice Levi, con voz neutra.

Eren piensa. Él nunca había visto a Levi—. ¿Vives en el bosque? —le pregunta, y se siente estúpido por hacerlo, porque suena como si lo hubiera sacado de una película de fantasía, aprieta los dientes y piensa que Levi podría reírse de él.

Sin embargo, Levi no se ríe.

—No —responde, en voz baja—. Sólo vengo aquí porque me gusta. Es mejor que estar en el orfanato —explica, evitando el contacto visual. Eren siente como si una piedra se hundiera en su estomago, una piedra enorme.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado en el orfanato? —pregunta vacilante.

—Tres años. Antes de eso, estaba con una banda en una ciudad importante.

Eren no pregunta más sobre el tema, y sólo asiente.

En algún momento durante su pequeña charla, Eren mira su reloj y casi siente que sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas. Se suponía que debía ver a Mikasa y Armin dentro de diez minutos—. Fue un placer hablar contigo, Levi —dice él, luchando por ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo ajustando la correa de su mochila de hombro—. Tengo que irme ahora, o mis amigos podrían enojarse —se ríe. Levi continua indiferente, pero asiente con la cabeza.

—¡Nos vemos, Levi!

* * *

二

Cuando Eren regreso al bosque. De algún modo esperaba encontrarse con Levi de nuevo, se ríe ante la idea, pensando que era poco probable que suceda.

Por otra parte, tenía razón, Levi no se encontraba por ningún lado, así que Eren se sentó contra el tronco del árbol de sauce, suspirando profundamente, sacó un libro de su mochila y empezó a leer. Tratando de ignorar la sensación en su estómago que le decía que Levi podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

Eren se estremece cuando el chasquido de una ramita suena junto a él, y cuando levanta la vista del libro, Levi estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo.

—Levi —Eren dice, casi sin aliento.

—Eren.

* * *

三

Se convierte en una rutina.

Cada tercer día se dirige al bosque. A veces, Levi ya estaba ahí cuando llegaba, y en otras ocasiones, aparecía un poco más tarde.

No siempre hablaban. A veces, no cruzaban palabras entre ellos, ni siquiera un gesto de bienvenida. Sólo se sentaban el uno al lado del otro, con la espalda contra el tronco del árbol de sauce. Eren normalmente traía un libro consigo, y a veces Levi también, o sacaba unas hojas y hacía su tarea.

Levi era inteligente, se dio cuenta bastante rápido, cuando éste a veces le ayudaba con algún ejemplo en matemáticas, a pesar de que Eren fuera tres años mayor que él, con dieciocho años. También es bueno en ciencias sociales y cosas como esa, está interesado en los seres humanos, pero no es algo que Levi vaya a admitir. Es sólo que lo nota, cuando Levi se abre más y comienza a hablarle con mayor frecuencia.

* * *

四

Un día pelean. Levi tendía a ser demasiado inaccesible respecto a ciertas cosas, y terminó diciendo palabras hirientes al castaño. Eren se enoja, discuten, y decide irse cuando las cosas parecen empeorar.

Después de eso, Eren no regresó durante una semana. Pero cuando las cosas se enfrían, vuelve, y Levi ya estaba sentado debajo de la sombra del árbol, esperando su llegada.

Ellos no se abrazan como disculpa. De hecho, durante esos meses, nunca se han tocado, ni siquiera una vez. Cuando Eren se sienta al lado de Levi, el chico mira hacia otro lado, saca nerviosamente algo de su bolso, y lo deja en el regazo del mayor, volviendo a sus propios asuntos, hundiendo la nariz en un video juego de Nintendo.

La cosa en su regazo es un libro de cuentos de hadas. Eren recuerda haberle dicho a Levi que cuando era niño amaba los cuentos de hadas de todo tipo, y que constantemente le pedía a su madre que los leyera para él.

Levi había recordado eso. Sólo por Eren.

Ese es el único tipo de disculpa que recibirá de Levi, y eso esta bien.

* * *

五

El tiempo pasa.

Otoño se convierte en invierno.

Invierno se convierte en primavera.

Primavera se convierte en verano.

Y en verano, todo cambia.

* * *

六

Eren visita el bosque cerca del mediodía. Levi estaba allí también y se sientan.

—Tengo que terminar mis estudios fuera del país —Eren obliga la frase a salir, sonando como si tuviera problemas para elegir las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

Eren tarda en responder, agachando la vista, mirando su regazo.

—Tres años.

Eren esperaba que Levi reaccionara de manera agresiva. Pero cuando lo mira de nuevo, se veía tranquilo, pero distante, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Te veré de nuevo?

—¡Claro! Vendré a casa en vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

* * *

七

El primer par de semanas después de irse, Eren le envía mensajes a Levi todos los días, manteniéndolo al tanto de lo que está pasando con sus estudios y otras cosas.

Cada día que pasa, las respuestas que recibe de Levi se hacen más y más distantes. Más cortas. Después de dos meses, Levi deja de responder los mensajes de Eren.

Continua enviándole mensajes, a pesar de que ahora sólo lo hace una vez por semana. Levi nunca contesta. Pero no deja de hacerlo.

Eren regresa a casa en Navidad y casi de inmediato regresa al bosque. Sin embargo, Levi nunca aparece.

La próxima vez que Eren vuelve, Levi aún no responde, ni se reúne con él en su _lugar especial_. Después de dos años, Eren continua enviándole solo un breve mensaje, cada mes. Después de tres años, Eren todavía no ha tenido contacto alguno con Levi, tampoco ha sabido nada de él.

Al siguiente verano, Eren regresa y se queda en su ciudad natal.

* * *

八

Le envía Levi un último mensaje antes de irse a dormir, ya le ha enviado cinco a lo largo del día, desde el momento en que había subido al avión.

A la mañana siguiente, pasa el día con Armin, Mikasa y sus otros amigos, van a un restaurante, y después a un bar de karaoke. Por la noche, vuelve a casa y se mira al espejo. No ha cambiado mucho durante los últimos tres años. Tenía el pelo sólo un poco mas largo, enmarcaba su rostro haciéndolo ver aún como un niño desaliñado. Mira sus ojos de color peculiar, turquesa, que a veces parecen azules, otras veces verdes.

Se pregunta cómo seria el aspecto de Levi ahora.

* * *

九

El bosque no ha cambiado. Todavía es hermoso, pero una sensación perdura en la atmósfera, como si algo no fuera lo mismo. No obstante, se siente igual de tranquilo, y aunque su trayectoria habitual parecía ser mas larga que antes, aún puede recordar perfectamente el camino a _su_ árbol de sauce.

Continua caminando y cuando se sienta, toma una respiración profunda, inhalando el aire fresco, mirando hacia el cielo, los rayos de luz brillando a través de las hojas del árbol. Se queda así por un tiempo, con una sensación de somnolencia, como si el aleteo de las hojas y los sonidos del bosque fueran una canción de cuna que lo ponen a dormir.

Algo le trae de nuevo a la realidad, como si sintiera una extraña sensación en el fondo de su mente, diciéndole que despertara. El mundo a su alrededor se va haciendo cada vez más claro, comenzando a reconocer los sonidos familiares del canto de las aves. Abre los ojos lentamente, todavía es borroso, por lo que parpadea un par de veces. Nota que algo oscuro se encuentra frente a él.

Se sobresalta y abre más los ojos al darse cuenta de que una persona estaba en cuclillas frente a él, casi al nivel de sus ojos.

—Eren —dice una voz suave.

—Me has asustado —reclama, pasando los dedos por su cabello haciendo una mueca, suspirando profundamente. Mira hacia su regazo, tratando de recuperarse de la conmoción—. ¿Quién eres? —pregunta, mirando al desconocido.

El desconocido lo observa con descaro, su rostro no se mueve ni un centímetro.

Puede apreciar un color gris en sus ojos cuando la luz está en el ángulo correcto, tiene una fuerte mandíbula. Su cabello es negro como la noche, sus hombros son amplios y firmes. Sus rasgos son agudos. En el momento en que Eren se da cuenta de que el extraño es bastante familiar, algo parece oprimir dentro de su pecho y su boca de repente se sentía seca.

—¿Levi? —pregunta, casi sin aliento.

Levi estira su mano hacia delante, ahuecando la mejilla de Eren, amando la sensación—. Te extrañe —es todo lo que dice, nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras.

Un hombre.

Siente como si el tiempo fuera en cámara lenta, y todo lo que Eren puede escuchar es el latido de su corazón acelerado. Como si todas sus emociones se acumularan es su garganta y salieran por su boca.

—¡Maldito idiota! —grita, empujando a Levi en el suelo del bosque quedando sentado sobre su estómago—. ¡¿Por qué, por qué?! —Eren intenta ordenar sus palabras, como si no pudiera formar las frases correctas para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento. Tomando la camisa negra de Levi con un puño, y la otra mano vacilante quedando en el aire, como si estuviera a punto de darle un puñetazo.

No lo hace.

—Tres años —Eren dice con su voz empezando a romperse, convirtiéndose en un susurro vacío—. Desde hace tres años... —repite, sacudiendo la cabeza, y cerrando los ojos. No puede soportarlo más, la barrera que había tratado de sostener por tanto tiempo se estaba rompiendo en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —susurra. Suelta la camisa de Levi y baja el puño, ahora frotándose los ojos, con una expresión en su rostro que parecía pertenecer a la de un niño, no a la de un estudiante graduado de veintidós años de edad. Su vista se volvió borrosa, comenzando a sentir algo cálido corriendo por sus mejillas. Solloza, murmurando palabras ininteligibles, debido a sus respiraciones rápidas y entrecortadas.

Levi levanta el torso ocasionando que Eren se deslice hacia abajo terminando por sentarse en su entrepierna, baja el brazo de que cubre sus ojos, y lo obliga a mirarlo—. Eren —trata de decir, pero es solo un débil susurro, apenas audible, estaba empezando a sentir algo atascado en su garganta—. Lo siento. Lo siento, Eren —dice y aunque el castaño se resiste y trata de alejarlo, lo acerca, haciendo a Eren ocultar su rostro en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Lo siento —continúa diciendo, sintiendo la voz cada vez mas obstruida—. Tenía miedo. Pensé… Que sería mejor si dejaba de enviarte mensajes, porque iba a lastimarte. No puedo… —tiembla, con un montón de emociones pasando a través de su rostro—. No puedo ser amado… No podía dejar que me ames… Le hago daño a las personas. No puedo amar a nadie.

—No deberías haber hecho todo eso por mí… —continua, luchando con las palabras, murmurando contra el cabello de Eren. —Estaba asustado, cuando me di cuenta que tenía sentimientos por ti… Por tener tales sentimientos que nunca debieron existir… —pasó saliva con dificultad, haciendo una pausa. —Soy un cobarde… Lo siento, Eren. Lo siento.

Toma un tiempo antes de que Eren pueda respirar con normalidad otra vez, cuando lo logra, se separa un poco, mirando a Levi a los ojos. La piel alrededor de ellos esta un poco inflamada, sus ojos se veían agotados. Una sola lágrima resbaló por su ojo derecho, recorriendo su mejilla.

Eren se aferró a él, sintiendo su presencia, su calor bajo sus dedos. Es extraño. Es la primera vez que lo ha tocado, Levi parece más voluminoso de lo que es. Su voz tiene un tono diferente, pero sus ojos no han cambiado.

Sin embargo, Levi casi deja de respirar cuando un puño choca contra su mejilla segundos más tarde. Duele, pero al mismo tiempo le alivia. Levanta la mirada hacia Eren, que tiene la boca fruncida.

Sin pensarlo más, Eren se inclina dándole a Levi un rápido beso en los labios, alejándose rápidamente, sintiendo un rubor que se extiende en sus mejillas.

Levi se le queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

—Sé fiel a tus sentimientos, y no vuelvas a hacerme eso otra vez —Eren advierte, dándole una larga mirada.

—No lo haré —Levi quiere reírse, pero no lo hace.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Lo juro.

—Todavía estoy enojado contigo, sí que que esto… —dice, intentando imitar el beso de antes— …No va a cambiar nada.

Levi suspira—. Lo sé. Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

—No es necesario compensar nada. Sólo confía en ti mismo y aprende de eso. Lo que pasó, pasó. No se puede regresar el tiempo… Así que vamos a empezar de nuevo.

Levi parpadea.

Eren se levanta de su entrepierna y se mueve hacia atrás; sentado ahora entre las piernas abiertas de Levi.

Extiende una de sus manos, indicando a Levi que la tome.

—Hola. Mi nombre es Eren. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Levi sonríe.

* * *

**終わり**

* * *

_Bueno, para a quien no le hubiera quedado muy claro, como habrán notado, Levi le contó a Eren que antes de llegar al orfanato, pertenecía a un grupo de delincuentes, así que considerando lo que haya pasado en esa etapa de su vida, puede hacer sido el incentivo para perder confianza en si mismo, al ver la forma en la que las personas que lo rodeaban salían heridas. Recuerden que esto es una traducción, así que pueden sacar sus conclusiones.  
_

_Para quien hubiera leído y comentado mis dos pequeñas traducciones anteriores de este Fandom, les doy gracias por leer :)_

_Lamento mucho no poder responderles, pero anduve muy ocupada. ¡Gracias!_


End file.
